Star Wars: The Eternal Slumber: Chapter 3
"Through the brush, just ahead." Lowbacca whispered, descending from the trees to join his fellow squad mates. It was a foggy afternoon, after the huge downpour of rain that had come earlier in the morning. They'd been traveling ever since the sun began to rise, making there way quickly and carefully to there destination. Lowbacca could clearly see the towering walls of Naga Sadows sith fortress from were he was, ans was bewildered by the site of it. The area where Sadow had laid out his base was on the verge of the rain forest and the endless expanse of grasslands. Those grasslands, to the best of their knowledge, had no known inhabitants. Many of the more nomadic peoples walked through the area, but none of them made lasting settlements, mostly due to the shortage of water in the area. The base was a short walk from the main exit of the forest, but a small part of the flank of the building had an expanse of trees that lead right up against the base's highly fortified walls. It provided both a covert entry point and perfect cover for the attack. The first part had been fairly easy. The exact location of the base had, for once, been highly accurate, a few meters off hear and there, sure, but not so much as to get them lost. The actual attack, however, would be, by far, harder to pull of. The attack plan split the group into teams: Kol, Anakin, Thon, Saba, and him were to go in through the main entrance and thin the numbers, moving directly for Sadows meditation chamber. Juhani, Memit, and Ood were to cut through the section of wall connected to the rain forest and make there way to the Massasi warrior chambers to evaluate, and, if all went well, thin out there numbers. Tsui and Even were to go in the same way as the former group, but would instead go through the air vents and drop into the security room, and take out the Sith body guards there. Then Anakin would call in Lord Hoth, so he and his men could take out the huge pockets of leftover Massassi and sith warriors, as Saber battalion engaged Naga Sadow himself. Now all they had to do was wait until sundown. Venku stared down the scope of his A280 blaster rifle into the endless grass lands beyond the rain forest. The sun was just setting from the sky, just barely visible through the thick fog. Leaning his back against the trunk of the tree, Venku switched the controls of his helmet to locate the exact locations of his squadmates. Tyvokka was up higher in the canopies, cross legged, as if in meditation. Dorsk 81 was down in the bushes on the forest floor. Quinlan Vos was in the low branches, keeping an eye out for any trouble. Venku knew he was far different than the other members of his squad. Just his appearance proved it, fully dressed in Beskar'gam, or Mandalorian Armor, and holding a Blaster Rifle. But it was his choice to help the Jedi, something he had decided when he saw through a vision of what Darth Krayt's New Sith Order would do to the galaxy. He now had friends here with the Jedi, and followed and protected them just as he would his Mandalorian home here in the netherworld of the force. Movement through the fog. Venku zoomed in with his A280 blaster rifle, looking for signs of danger. Not seeing anything, he switched to Night vision. Venku went stiff. There, through the fog, was Darth Revan and Darth Bane, the iconic leaders of the Sith's best Army legions, were making their way toward the forest, with an endless expanse of Sith following suit. "Fierfek..." Venku muttered, checking his weapons were ready for the worst. "We have a situation, Revan and Bane are on approach, their armies following." He said quickly into the com. "Tyvokka, what should we do?" Tyvokka took a deep breath to center himself. "Time for a retreat. If we're lucky they haven't sensed our presence yet. The Jedi need to be warned, otherwise the base will be lost. Lets move it, squad!" Venku lowered himself to the ground with his jet pack and made a run for it. He could see on his sensors Dorsk 81 behind and to the left of him, and both Tyvokka and Vos higher in the trees keeping pace. Stretching back with the force, he coul feel the Sith closing in on the rain forest. If he didn't hurry, the Jedi base was doomed. Darth Bane signaled the army to stop, and withdrew his lightsaber. There was a sensation in the force, a clear vision of a Jedi Squad up ahead, making its way away from them and farther into the rain forest. He looked over at Revan, staring into the figures featureless mask. "You feel them as well, milord?". "Of coarse I do, you fool. Four of them, making their way through the forest. Two in the trees, seperated, the others in the brush." Revan signaled for four if his sith to come forward. "Darth Sion, you shall lead Carnor Jax, Jorak Uln, and Shar Dakhan, you shall follow him. Kill those Jedi Scouts before they report out presence to the Jedi." "Yes Milord" Sion said, turning his back and preparing to make the leap into the trees. "And, Sion..." Revan said, making the cracked and scared sith jerk around to look at him, "Do not fail me, or you will face a price worse than death." "Yes, My master.", Sion said slowly, a hint of fear flashing in his eyes. Uln flashed Sion a cold smile, "Yes, more Jedi to kill, this will be most fun.", he said, taking out his Double-Bladed lightsaber and ran full speed into the brush with Shar. Sion and Jaz both jumped into the trees, leaving the army behind. Revan looked at Bane and nodded. "Converge on the mountains, solders, wait in the shadows until the signal, move out!" Bane bellowed, as Revan jumped into the trees. "Are you coming with us, milord?" "No," Revan said coldly, "I have Jedi spies to kill, take the men to the base and get started, I shall catch up." Bane grimaced. He knew that Revan was a brilliant tactician, but he had a habit of taking things into his own hands. "Yes, my master, I shall see you at the mountain peak." He said, igiting his lightsaber and cutting a path for himself through the bush. The plan for taking back their thrown was on the horizon, but barely out of reach. Revan, he knew, would lead the sith well, much better than Sidious ever had. But Bane had seen Revan rule before, and had been his lapdog apprentice before, as well. He would not let that happen again. When that fateful day came that they would overthrow Sidious, order would be restored to the Sith Army. Only Revan wouldn't be the one to bring it. Darth Bane would be taking that throne, no matter who he had to torture to get to it. Category:Articles by StarNinja99